Un regalo para Bartimeo
by L.Sira
Summary: Kitty y Nathaniel tienen una sorpresa para Bartimeo.


_**UN REGALO PARA BARTIMEO**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la idea**

**Nota de la autora: Bartimeo es mi personaje favorito de la saga y no pude resistirme a hacerle un pequeño homenaje.**

Que paz, que silencio, que tranquilidad. ¡Mierda! Con lo a gusto que estoy yo aquí y tienen que invocarme. Ahora que lo pienso, nadie ha vuelto a invocarme desde el caso Nouda. Que conste que no es una queja, es un comentario. En fin, tendremos que ir.

Reconozco esta habitación, claro, me han llamado un montón de veces aquí en los últimos 6 años. Bueno, me materializo. Qué sorpresa la mía, me ha invocado Kitty, a su lado estaba…estaba…

-Un espejo, tiene que ser un espejo, estoy viendo mi propio reflejo- pensé

No podía ser Nathaniel, estaba medio muerto cuando, bueno, cuando me liberó. Rápidamente cambié de forma, con un sólo Nathaniel hay más que de sobra, pero estaba tan alelado que me transformé a medias, adopté el aspecto de Ptolomeo vestido con camisa de botones y vaqueros, una visión peculiar incluso para mí.

-Me alegro de verte Bartimeo, ¿se ha recuperado tu esencia?- preguntó Kitty

-Oh sí, nunca había estado mejor. Veo que sobreviviste- dije yo dirigiéndome a Nathaniel

-Pasé más de seis meses en coma, pero me recupero bien-

-Ya lo dice el refrán, mal bicho nunca muere-

-Di lo que te dé la gana, estuviste en mi cabeza, sé lo que piensas realmente de mí-

Por primera vez en mi vida me quedé sin comentarios.

-¿No dices nada? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero echo de menos tu humor sarcástico-

Lo sabía, sabía que en el fondo le gustaba. Decidí cambiar de tema, gran error el mío, ¿cómo se me ocurrió?

-Vaya Kitty, tienes muy buen aspecto-

Y era cierto, bueno, no es que los efectos de viajar al Otro Lado hubiesen desaparecido totalmente, en su rostro aun se adivinaban unas leves arrugas y en cuanto al cabello supuse que usaría tinte, tampoco quise preguntar, pero en conjunto solo aparentaba unos pocos años más de los que debía tener. Y su aura era incluso más brillante de lo que recordaba.

Nathy estaba ahí plantado, con más cara de bobo que de costumbre, mirando a Kitty como si fuese la mayor de las maravillas.

-Ella siempre ha sido guapa- dijo

Kitty le miró y sonrió. ¡Y qué mirada!… que mirada…que…mirada…

-¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! Decidme que no. Kitty, tú puedes aspirar a más-

-Oye, que estoy aquí-

-Eso nunca me ha impedido insultarte, Nathy-

-¡A callar los dos! Te hemos invocado para decirte algo importante-

Que mala leche tiene esta chica.

-¿El qué? ¿Invitarme a la boda?-

-Dentro de unos años, quizás sí-

Me quedé sin comentarios por segunda vez. ¿Cómo me meto en estos fregaos?

Nathaniel carraspeó y habló.

-Hemos decidido tachar tu nombre de la lista de demonios disponibles. Diremos que moriste heroicamente en batalla-

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: LA LIBERTAD.

-¿No volveré a ser invocado? ¿No tendré que aguantar a más magos petulantes con sus absurdas órdenes? ¿Toda la eternidad en el Otro Lado haciendo lo que dé la gana?-

-Bueno, nosotros podríamos invocarte alguna vez si se da el caso- empezó a decir Nathaniel

-Eso aún está por ver- le cortó Kitty rápidamente

-Me quitáis de la circulación, me concedéis la libertad-

Yo estaba que no cabía en mí de gozo, ya podían decir todo lo que quisiesen que yo no prestaba atención a nada más.

-¿Estás conforme?- me preguntó Kitty

Por tercera vez me quedé sin comentarios. Era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho en mi larga vida. Bueno, el tercero. Como vieron que ya no estaba por la labor de seguir allí, ni de seguir conversando, me dejaron partir.

-Maldito demonio vacilón- dijo Natahniel

-Venga ya, en el fondo te cae bien- le dijo Kitty sonriendo

-Lo peor del caso es que tienes razón-

Kitty, que gran mujer, a ver si hace mella en ese desastre de Nathaniel. Está bien, está bien, lo admito. Me alegro de que Nathy esté vivo, me alegro de que estén juntos, me alegro del regalo que me han hecho. En el fondo les tengo cariño. ¡Ya está! ¿Estáis contentos? Ya lo he dicho ¡Dejad de mirarme así!

**Admito que sufrí escribiendo esto porque quería ser lo más fiel posible a nuestro querido Barti, pero también admito que disfruté muchísimo.**


End file.
